It is the purpose of this study to determine the effects of acute intravenous magnesium dosage on the heart rate response to exercise in a group of patients with atrial fibrillation of various etiologies. Two groups, with 10 subjects each, will serve as their own controls in determining whether the acute and/or chronic magnesium therapy blunts the heart rate response to exercise in atrial fibrillation.